1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the storage of carriers used to transport workpieces, and more particularly, to carriers used in conveyor systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carriers are widely used to move workpieces of various shapes and sizes, such as vehicle bodies, throughout manufacturing and storage facilities. The carriers typically include a base member presenting a load surface for holding the workpieces and an oppositely facing transport surface with a plurality of trolley wheels coupled thereto.
Conveyor systems are often used to transport the carriers through the manufacturing or storage area. The conveyor system can include a power and free (PF) system, an overhead PF system, a friction drive system (FDS), an overhead FDS, an electrified monorail system (EMS), an overhead EMS, etc. The PF conveyor system typically includes a power chain moveable within a conveyor track driving the carrier. The friction drive conveyor system typically includes a conveyor track supporting the trolley wheels. The friction drive conveyor system also includes friction drive wheels adjacent the conveyor track for urging the carriers along the conveyor track. Each type of conveyor system quickly and reliably transports workpieces at various speeds through various track configurations of the manufacturing or storage areas.
After the workpieces are transported through the manufacturing area and unloaded from the carriers, the empty carriers are typically stored for future use. Existing carriers cannot be stacked on top of one another, like skids, due to the multiple load bars and trolley wheels. While in storage, the empty carriers are typically stored in idle rows of the conveyor tracks, as shown in FIG. 18, or in rows on the floor of a storage area. The empty carriers extend over large areas, which limit the available floor space for other manufacturing operations. Oftentimes, a manufacturing facility lacks the floor space required to store all the empty carriers used in the conveyor systems. Thus, manufacturers must obtain additional storage space and incur the associated costs.